


Mordidas y más mordidas

by Mihara



Series: ALL OUT!! drabbles [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: DRABBLE - Ebumi era uno de los pocos que se saltaba la ducha para irse deprisa. Luego de meter unas últimas cosas en su mochila, cerró el casillero y se encontró con Matsuo, apoyado junto a la puertita de metal recién cerrada.—Hey Ebumi... ¿Ya te vas a casa? ——¿Qué parece? ——¿Puedo acompañarte? — preguntó como si fuera algo de todos los días —Vamos para el mismo lado y tomamos el mismo tren, ¿no?Ebumi sintió como el cabello se le erizaba, pero no demostró ni un ápice de aquella repentina excitación: solo se quedó mirando al más alto, acabando por ponerse la mochila al hombro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (!) Disclaimer (!)  
> Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.   
> Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 9 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness???? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.  
> UN LEMON NO DEBERÍA DE COSTAR TANTO. Esto fue muy duro de escribir y aún tengo mis dudas.  
> Espero que igual lo disfruten.
> 
> INSPIRADO POR EL FANART BY こだま @pixiv (id=57166740)

**ALL OUT!!**

**MATSUO TOSHINOSUKE x EBUMI MASARU**

**"MORDIDAS Y MÁS MORDIDAS"**

**de Emiko Mihara**

****

El final de otra práctica agotadora. Casi todos los chicos en el equipo de Jinko preferían meterse a las duchas de la escuela antes de cambiarse para ir a casa... casi todos. Ebumi era uno de los pocos que se saltaba la ducha para irse deprisa. Esa tarde se había cambiado el uniforme de práctica por el de la escuela más rápido que de costumbre. Luego de meter unas últimas cosas en su mochila, cerró el casillero y se encontró con Matsuo, apoyado junto a la puertita de metal recién cerrada.  
—Hey Ebumi... ¿Ya te vas a casa? —preguntó el chico de tercero y Ebumi lo miró por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada a la otra esquina del lugar, llegando a ver como Sekizan y Hachioji parecían discutir algunos puntos buenos del nuevo entrenamiento. No había nadie más en el cuarto.  
—¿Qué parece? —se atrevió a ser un poco maleducado, aunque no era un atrevimiento contra Matsuo realmente: si quisiera podría llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero estando aún en la escuela se sentiría raro.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? — preguntó como si fuera algo de todos los días —Vamos para el mismo lado y tomamos el mismo tren, ¿no?

Ebumi sintió como el cabello se le erizaba, pero no demostró ni un ápice de aquella repentina excitación: solo se quedó mirando al más alto, acabando por ponerse la mochila al hombro.

—Huh, como tú quieras. —se fingió desinteresado, saliendo del  lugar sin hacer el intento de saludar a los otros dos chicos de tercero. Matsuo lo siguió y solo hizo un gesto desde la puerta al notar que Taku lo estaba mirando.

.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle, casi uno junto al otro. Matsuo llevaba su valija cruzada con una correa y mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Ebumi tenía una pose igual de relajada, a pesar de que estaba todo menos relajado.

—... No tomamos el mismo tren. —habló el rubio repentinamente y Matsuo lo miró, alcanzándolo con dos o tres pasos rápidos: ahora si iban caminando juntos.

—Si lo hacemos. —aseguró en respuesta —Ahora, al menos. —aclaró.

—¿Te mudaste? — preguntó casi enseguida. No había querido parecer desesperado por la información y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que dejaba entrever el hecho de que sabía dónde vivía el otro. Matsuo sonrió apenas.

—En realidad, mis padres lo hicieron. —comenzó a explicar —Recuperaron las tierras que eran de mi abuelo y se mudaron fuera de la prefectura. Tuve que mudarme a un apartamento para que los gastos fueran menores.

Ebumi lo escuchó con una atención inusitada y no necesitó meditar mucho para entender por qué se había quedado. No era por el equipo o la escuela precisamente... y obviamente tampoco era por él; faltaban cinco meses para la graduación y los chicos de tercero se irían a la universidad.

—Cierto, la uni. —dijo como si fuera obvio —¿Iras a alguna de aquí o…?

—Kyoto es mi primera opción. —explicó —Pero si no lo logro iré a la uni de aquí. —señaló a lo lejos en el horizonte, donde apenas se veía el edificio de la universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología de la prefectura.

—Je, suerte entonces. —fue todo lo que dijo, acelerando un poco más el paso.

.

Aunque Ebumi hubiera preferido perderlo, ahora tomaban el mismo tren e irremediablemente tendría que verlo un poco más. Intento separarse y acabó en una de las puntas del vagón, con el hombro medio apoyado en la ventana, moviéndose suave con el traca-traca del tren. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Matsuo estaba de nuevo a su lado, muy por encima de su espacio personal (no que considerara tener uno realmente)

—Oh, Jigoku. —escuchó la voz de Matsuo casi en su oído y acto seguido vio la mano del mayor tocar el punto que señalaba la estación en el mapa del muro junto a la puerta —Hay un restaurante nuevo a unas calles del tren. ¿No quieres ir? Yo invito.

Aún con lo repentina de la invitación, Ebumi estaba más que dispuesto a decir que no, pero su estómago disintió.

> **~GROOOOOOWWLLLLL~~~**

—Creo que eso es un si. —sonrió Matsuo y se bajaron en la siguiente estación.

.

—Dijiste que era un restaurante. —se quejó por lo bajo el rubio.

—¿No lo es?

—... Hay una diferencia entre restaurante y casa de té, lo sabes. —lo acusó, indignado por estar en ese lugar... al menos hasta que la chica que servía les trajo lo que habían ordenado: unas malteadas y dulces varios.

—¿No te gusta?

—... No dije eso, solo... —trató de explicarse aunque fuera estúpido. No podía creer que siquiera lo pensaba:

«No traes a un chico a una casa de té, idiota»

—Sé que te gustan los dulces. Cuando me quedé en tu casa la otra vez, tu nevera estaba llena de postres.

Ebumi se abochornó y se podía sentir en el aire el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no voltear la puta mesa.

—¿En que jodido momento viste mi nevera?

—Estabas medio dormido y te quejabas de que te dolía el trasero, así que prepare una compresa fría con algo de hielo... supongo que no lo recuerdas.

El golpe por debajo de la mesa debió de haberse oído hasta el otro lado del negocio.

—Okey... estuve mal con eso. —admitió Matsuo, medio inclinado para masajearse la pierna. Empujó su plato con un postre como ofrenda de paz: Ebumi clavó su tenedor en él y lo dejó ahí.

—Estoy lleno. —dijo fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. Su malteada había quedado a medias, igual que los dulces. Era triste, pero tenía que demostrar que no tenía ninguna debilidad por los dulces.

.

—Me voy a casa.

—Aaah, Ebumi. ¡Espera! —lo siguió fuera del local —Ya es algo tarde...

—¿Crees que no salgo de noche?

—No dije eso, solo... buscaba una excusa para que vinieras a mi casa. —se sinceró.

Ebumi lo miró con una ceja levantada y de haber sido cualquier otro seguro se hubiera reído... pero no, era Matsuo. Aunque lo negara, podía fastidiarlo y hacerlo sentir raro de a momentos... no, no podía reírse de él.

—¿Y para que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

Matsuo tuvo un segundo de honesta vergüenza, pero luego Ebumi pudo ver como algo en la mirada de su sempai cambiaba. Antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, lo cogió de la muñeca, llevándolo debajo de una de las escaleras que conectaban la calle con la estación del tren. Abrigados por la sombra repentina y el anonimato, ambos respondieron a la necesidad de besarse. Cuando lo hacían de este modo era como si ninguno de los dos lo hubiera comenzado: ambos al mismo tiempo, ninguno era culpable...

—Si... —suspiró Matsuo contra la boca del rubio —Por esto es que quiero que vengas a casa...

.

Eran poco menos de las ocho cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y una vez dentro, todo fue un remolino de manos y ropa, demasiada ropa. Ebumi se tropezó con el escalón de la entrada, pero Matsuo lo sostuvo con la fuerza suficiente para que el rubio pudiera pararse de nuevo enseguida. Aunque lo odiaba, Ebumi tuvo que dejar que Matsuo lo guiara, tomándolo de la mano. Trató de ver todo lo posible con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana en el comedor, pero no consiguió más que visualizar unas sombras ligeramente más claras que otras. Lo fastidiaba un poco saber cosas a medias, aún cuando Matsuo lo hubiera traído a su departamento.

La única luz que se encendió en toda la casa fue la de la habitación. Ebumi no se sorprendió de la biblioteca o el escritorio de estudio. Lo que si, lo disgustó un poco que el único elemento de rugby en todo el cuarto fuera un balón. Casi se deja llevar por la tentación de cogerlo, pero la luz se apagó y casi de inmediato sintió las manos del otro en su cintura, rodeándolo para quedar en su estómago: la respiración del mayor estaba contra su hombro derecho y casi de inmediato sintió la humedad de sus labios... y luego la dureza de sus dientes.  
—¡Ouch! —se quejó el rubio —¡Dije que basta de mordidas! —le recordó y trató de empujarlo con su mano, por lo que Matsuo lo detuvo de la muñeca.

—No lo decías en serio, Masaru. —aseguró, llamándolo por su nombre al oído —No pasará nada...

—Eso dices tú porque no tienes que soportar a Sekizan viéndote todo el rato. —continuó quejándose e intentado que lo soltara, aun cuando le hablara de aquella manera y lo llamara por su nombre.

—¿Taku te mira? —preguntó suave, con una tonada casi celosa. Ebumi se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Si, me mira todo el tiempo.

Era estúpido, seguro. Toshi bien sabía que Sekizan tenía ojos solo para Mutsumi... pero era tan difícil no sentir celos cuando Ebumi parecía solo pasarla con él por obligación. Entendía que tal vez también era su culpa, por haber comenzado aquello sin ser claro con lo que quería… pero era difícil hablar de sentimientos con el rubio.

—¿Estás pensando en cómo asesinar al capitán? —habló Ebumi porque, aún con la oscuridad del cuarto, una tenue aureola de luz entraba por la ventana y a través de las cortinas, dejándolo ver lo serio del rostro ajeno. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, y de alguna manera lo ponía incómodo.

—Tal vez. —respondió Toshi lento y apoyó la frente por un segundo en el hombro ajeno, acercándolo más.

—Estaba bromeando. Sekizan solo me mira para quejarse.

—Eso no es verdad. El otro día te felicitó por las asistencias y el hecho de que estas trabajando junto al equipo.

—... Tú eres ese equipo.

Matsuo se movio para intentar ver el rostro de Ebumi.

—¿Eh?

—Ya oíste. No lo diré de nuevo.

Toshi no consiguió evitar sonreír y tomó a Masaru del mentón para así besarlo:

—Mejor continuar en donde nos quedamos... antes de que me hagas decir algo vergonzoso.

Ebumi se giró sobre si y casi no lo deja terminar de hablar antes de besarlo de nuevo. Las manos de Matsuo se metieron bajo la camisa, tocando la espalda y la cintura del rubio, levantando la tela lento... Hasta que Ebumi decidió separarse y quitarse la camisa.

«Siempre tan poco romántico» pensó Matsuo con algo de incomodidad, pero siguió el ejemplo del rubio y comenzó a desvestirse.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron solo con la ropa interior, Ebumi se dejo caer en la cama y se estiró para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche, buscando algo que se asemejara a un tarro de lubricante.

—Ya no tengo de eso como la otra vez... tendremos que usar este. —explicó el mayor y encendió la lámpara de noche para que Ebumi viera el pequeño sobre de lubricante que venía en la caja de condones.

—Creí que no querías decir algo vergonzoso, Matsuo-san. —

.

Aunque lo pidiera mil veces, Ebumi nunca lo dejaba prepararlo. Matsuo suponía que el rubio era consciente de que verlo de aquella manera lo prendía de manera inhumana: la flexibilidad que demostraba, con las propias rodillas casi tocando sus hombros y metiéndose dos dedos de cada mano... Dios, definitivamente debería de ser un puto pecado solo mirarlo.

—Te estas mordiendo los labios de nuevo, Matsuo-san. —escuchó que le hablaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para apartar los ojos de las manos y el trasero de su kohai y fijar la mirada en su rostro: por supuesto que sonreía con ese orgullo tan característico.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —le preguntó —No quieres que te muerda ni te prepare... —se quejó y relamió los labios: los ojos se le iban de regreso al notar como los movimientos continuaban y el sonrojo aumentaba en el rostro de Ebumi.

—Sueñas como un niño regañado, sempai... Casi me haces... sentir mal...

Matsuo se movió apenas, como probando si Ebumi intentaría detenerlo... pero el rubio no dijo nada solo entrecerró los ojos y deslizó un poco sus dedos fuera, apenas dejando solo la primera falange, solo la punta.

—¿Estas...? —casi comete el error de preguntar, pero el propio Ebumi lo detuvo con un gemido débil.

—Toshi... apresurate.

Había algo en su nombre cuando Ebumi lo decía. No estaba seguro de que era, pero por alguna razón se oía tan jodidamente necesitado cuando lo llamaba así.

Día con día, generalmente ni siquiera decía su nombre. En los partidos o en las prácticas era “Matsuo-san”... pero cuando estaban solos, realmente solos y Ebumi se perdía, entonces Matsuo se convertía en Toshi.

.

Siempre igual. Trataba de ser lento, romántico incluso, pero el calor aumentaba de tal manera que era imposible no ceder. Masaru se retorcía debajo sujo, enarcaba la espalda y la cintura, apretándolo dentro. Sabía que lo hacía adrede, podía verlo sonreír cada que le arrancaba un gemido especialmente fuerte. Pero casi siempre conseguía doblegarlo tarde o temprano y le sostenía una muñeca a la espalda, empujándole el pecho contra la cama mientras le daba por detrás sin disculpas ni arrepentimientos. Y siempre era igual, luego de unos minutos así, Masaru gemiría su nombre, lo llamaría “Toshi” intentando soltarse... y Matsuo se rendiría a aquello. Lo soltaría para separarse y darlo vuelta, trabando las piernas del rubio en sus hombros para penetrarlo cara a cara. A veces Ebumi se cubría el rostro con un brazo y esa era la señal para que Matsuo lo apartara y lo besara, para así continuar besando su cuello, mordiendo sus hombros, apretando el agarre en su cintura con una mano, mientras la otra aferraba la mano del menor.

—Ma- Masaru…

Toshi gemía suave cuando estaba por correrse y podía llegar a sentir como el rubio le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo libre y apretaba la mano que sostenía.

Era algo simple, pero Matsuo quería encontrarle significado a todas estas cosas, de la misma manera que él proveía significado a todo lo que hacía. Las mordidas por ejemplo... quería dejar alguna marca en Ebumi. Si no podía marcar su corazón, marcaría su cuerpo entonces.

.

—Maldición, volviste a morderme.

—Lo siento... no pude evitarlo.

La mirada de Ebumi, sobre su hombro, seguía reclamando, pero el rubio no agregó nada más.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, masajeándose una de las mordidas, pero casi enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres. —habló Matsuo desde la cama, sentándose y sintiendo que las manos le hormigueaban por el deseo de ir a sujetarlo para que no se fuera.

—... No, mejor no.

—... ¿por favor?

Ebumi pareció crispado por lo lamentable que había sonado la voz de su sempai, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Matsuo no le dio tiempo de pensar antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Quedate. —le ordenó ahora —Quiero que te quedes.

Había algo que faltaba, una palabra ahí, justo al final: eso hubiera hecho toda la diferencia.

—Muy bien, ya que insistes... pero mañana quiero ver tu nevera, ¿okey?


End file.
